


Happy Valentine’s Day

by planetundersiege



Series: Amedot Week 2019 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week, Amedot Week 2019, F/F, Fluff, Presents, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amedot week 2019: Day 1: Valentine’s Day.Peridot has a surprise for Amethyst.





	Happy Valentine’s Day

Peridot sat outside of the temple door, waiting for Amethyst to exit her room, excited about what was to come. Steven had told her about a fantastic Earth holiday, and she just had to celebrate it with Amethyst!

 

Valentine’s Day!

 

A day for people (or gems) in love. Steven had told her all proper Earth courting behaviors, like getting a bouquet (for some ready this lady hit her with a prom when she took some tulips from her garden) and a box of chocolate (apparently you needed “money” or else it was considered theft).

 

But even with these complicated humans trying to ruin her surprise for Amethyst, she was still here, holding the bouquet in one hand, and the box in the other. She really hoped Amethyst would like this gift, and that she had really understood this holiday. After all, it was her first Valentine’s Day on Earth.

 

It took a few minutes, but finally the door to the temple opened, and out stepped the purple gem, who noticed Peridot.

 

“Hey Peri, what’s that?”

 

Peridot felt her face turn a darker shade of green as she held the flowers and box as far out as she could, and but her lips.

 

“They’re for you. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

She hoped she had said it right.

 

Amethyst took the gifts, and opened the box.

 

“Wow! Chocolate AND flowers? This is awesome. You’re so cute Peri, thank you.”

 

She quickly kissed her cheek.

 

Her face turned even greener. She had liked her gift. She liked her gift! She had been kissed!

 

Yes, this was officially Peridot’s favorite Earth holiday.


End file.
